User blog:Mirnish/OUTWIT, OUTPLAY, OUTLAST - Challenge 2: Mirnish
Welcome disgusting guts, today... i'm going to tell y'all a little story, about a idiot named Kingstalk. A time ago, a idiot named Kingstalk went on a trip to a wikia named Total Roleplay Drama after everyone rioted in the land of Total Drama Wikia, then this idiot opened the link and saw some sign-ups, he inmediatly thinked that he was going to sign up as Camer-I need to stop telling this like a f****ing fairytale. Whatever, keep moving with this. After I signed up in the first ever season I was excited, but then there was the first big failure of the world and we haved to wait again, but then one day being on the chat like a fool Freddie messaged me, to be more precise: He PMed me... He revealed that I was on an alliance with him and some other persons, oh my god, I was so happy about it that I couldn't wait for the roleplay, I waited (LOL) and then we haved our first ever episode where I was the first person in the RP to be on the bottom two DUE TO A TIE, whatever, Dave got first due to his annoyance, then it camed Volleybrawl and oh boy, what a mess of episode, boring and disorganized that I almost quitted on middle of the episode, that time Samey-bot went home and the next episode was so... MEH that i don't even remember it, I just know that LaFundah went home that night. After EpicLuna hosted I said: Hell, this guy sucks as a host (no hard feelings Mike), but we don't have any other f***er to host, then episode by episode, by episode I taked Luna's hosting until he... POP! He went off the chat and I offered to host and... to my surprise EVERYONE loved that sh**ty hosting of mine, due to this and my feeling of guilty I gived Cameron to my buddy-buddy TheEpicDestroyer, he did an amazing job the whole season, the last episode of this bland and boring season ended with Cammy bear and Sky as finalist, which the later ended up winning 13 - 1 if I remember well. After this whole sh*t, I becamed main host and I enjoyed roleplaying Heather as a baldie too, behind cameras big moves were made and I ended plotting against Welly with King Flurry51 (which is one of the smartest guys in this wikia) and he ended up eliminated due to the plotting, which caused a huge drama and I did as Pilatos... I washed my hands, and that was a pussy move there and... i'm sorry by that Welly (the nicest guy you'll ever met), but you were the biggest social threat and I thought that S2 would feature a jury vote again. Then this sassy bronnie, camed here Dawnie, I was like Lightning confusing him with a girl until I realized he was a dude and my secret gay lover and friend, he haved a lot of fights with everyone due to his controversial blog but I telled him to stay and fight, after this he ended showing everybody that he was a great user, a great editor and a great roleplayer, this ended giving him the Head Admin badge, which maked me very proud about it. Then S3 camed and well... that wasn't my best performance, eliminated in 14th place screwed up my beatiful Staci, but I got to host the whole season and show that I keep being the best host we haved, this season was like a little part of my experience and the only plotting I did was to bring me back, but in the end Eva was back and I keeped hosting. The "middle time" of S3, a great time, I haved the pleasure to met my awful enemy DestructiveMilkshake and forming a huge bond with him, which i'm proud about because he seemed as a huge jerk that forget about this wikia and about everyone but I was wrong. When he camed back the Council was disbanded and the admins taked 2 candidates: VeryUnknownFan & Izzynoah12, which were knew users and I was like: HELL NO! WHY THEY PICK TWO NEWBIES OVER ME!? OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111ONE!!!!!!!!!, but after a huge fight started due to another decission I decided to stop it, which to my surprise ending up being the reason of my promotion (with other factors too). This proved to everyone that i'm on the rulers of this shi-I almost swear again. That moment has to be the happiest moment in my whole experience... Then the loved and large S4 camed and this is gorgeous, one of the best seasons to the moment and is being pretty intense with the eliminations and everything... The recent election showed Epic and I that we were liked as admins and that maked me... happy, that I got 7 votes after I thinked I would be the first person to be demoted, that maked me realize that my journey here hasn't ended and that there's a lot coming, this is... my journey on this wiki. Hope you liked my journey here that hasn't ended... I'M CRAZY BISSSSSSSSSSSH. SkyFanTD.jpg DestructiveMilkshake.jpg TheEpicDestroyer.jpg SameyComplaining kindlephoto-71241772.jpg Those four are the users that marked more my experience: Freddie by the alliance, Epic by being my buddy-buddy, Milkie by being my worst enemy and Dawnie for being my bossy blonde bae... <3 [[User:Mirnish|"The saddest word in the whole wide world is the word almost, he was almost in love, she was almost good for him, he almost stopped her, she almost waited, he almost lived...]][[Message Wall:Mirnish| they almost made it."]] 00:58, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts